1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto flow steam trap, especially to a steam trap that discharges condensate formed in a steam system.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
In a steam system, such as a steam pipeline, a steam container, a steam heater and the like, when the temperature of steam with high temperature and high pressure is lowered, condensate is formed in the steam system. A steam trap that is connected to the steam system discharges the condensate in the steam system and maintains heating effect of the steam system.
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional ball float steam trap 60 comprises a hollow housing 61 and a ball float 62. The housing 61 has a collecting chamber 611 and a drain chamber 612. The collecting chamber 611 is defined in the housing 61 and communicates with a steam system 70. The drain chamber 612 is defined in the housing 61, communicates with the collecting chamber 611 via an outlet 613 formed at a bottom of the housing 61 and via a drain channel 614 formed at a top of the housing 61, and communicates with a water collecting tank. The ball float 62 is mounted in the collecting chamber 611 and selectively seals the outlet 613.
When no condensate is accumulated in the collecting chamber 611, the ball float 62 seals the outlet 613. When the condensate is gradually accumulated in the collecting chamber 611, the condensate raises the ball float 62 to open the outlet 613 so the condensate in the collecting chamber 611 further flows into the drain chamber 612 and the water collecting tank
However, the conventional steam trap 60 has the following disadvantages. Since the ball float 62 is not supported or led by any other structure in the housing 61, the ball float 62 is easily displaced and does not seal the outlet 613 accurately. Furthermore, normally, the collecting chamber 611 communicates to the drain chamber 612 through the drain channel 614. Thus, the high temperature steam in the steam system 70 leaks to outside of the conventional steam trap through the outlet 613 that is not accurately sealed and the drain channel 614. Consequently, thermal energy of the steam system 70 is wasted and the heating effect of the steam system 70 is low.
Moreover, once the condensate flows into the collecting chamber 611, the ball float 62 is raised and the condensate is drained immediately. Therefore, when the condensate still with high temperature is drained to the outside of the conventional steam trap, pressure and temperature of the condensate drop suddenly so dangerous flash steam and water hammer occur and the thermal energy of the steam system 70 is also wasted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an auto flow steam trap to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.